international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF In Your House 15: A Cold Day in Hell
In Your House 15: A Cold Day in Hell was the fifteenth In Your House professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF), which took place on May 11, 1997, at the Richmond Coliseum in Richmond, Virginia. The main event of the show featured The Undertaker defending the IWF World Heavyweight Championship against Stone Cold Steve Austin. The show also featured the in ring debut of former Mixed Martial Arts champion Ken Shamrock as he took on Vader on the under card. The pay-per-view portion of the show featured five matches, plus a match on the Free For All pre-PPV show and an untelevised dark match after the Undertaker/Steve Austin match. With the launch of the IWE Network in 2014 this show became available on demand, but does not include the Free For All pre-show nor the dark match held after the main show. Background :See also: Professional wrestling In Your House 15: A Cold Day in Hell featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that were played out on IWF Monday Night Raw and other International Wrestling Federation television programs. Wrestlers portrayed a villain or a hero as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. Event During the Free For All pre-show Bret Heart, Jim Furglong, Owen Heart, the British Bulldog and Brian Pillman were interviewed backstage, claiming they bought tickets for the show to watch the Stone Cold Steve Austin match later in the night. During the PPV Ahmed Johnson faced off against all three members of the Nation of Domination in a Gauntlet match. Before the match begun IWF president Gorilla Monsoon came to ringside and ejected any member of the Nation of Domination that was not wrestling, forcing manager Clarence Mason and D'Lo Brown and others to leave ringside. Johnson pinned Crush in the first match in just over five minutes. The second match ended in a disqualification when Savio Vega hit Johnson with a chair repeatedly. The deliberate disqualification was to set Johnson up as an easy victim for NOD leader Faarooq. Faarooq faked an arm injury and then quickly attacked Johnson's knee gaining a fast victory. The match between former Ultimate Fighting Championship champion Ken Shamrock and Vader featured mixed rules as a hybrid between wrestling and MMA that would only allow someone to win by submission or knock out. During the match Shamrock accidentally broke Vader's nose with a series of knee strikes to Vader's face. In the end Shamrock forced Vader to submit to an Ankle lock submission hold. The Heart Foundation made their presence known during the main event between The Undertaker and Steve Austin. At one point, when it looked like Austin was about to win, Pillman reached over and rang the bell prematurely, causing a distraction. In the end the Undertaker pinned Steve Austin, followed moments later by Neidhart, Owen Heart, Bulldog and Pillman attacking both wrestlers. Moments later Steve Austin knocked Bret Heart out of his wheel chair and then used one of Heart's crutches as a weapon to chase all the members of the Heart Foundation off. Results ; ; *Free for All: Rockabilly defeated Jesse James (3:36) *Dark match: The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal) defeated IWF Tag Team Champions Owen Heart and The British Bulldog by disqualification (5:00) *Kunter Kearst Kelmsley (w/ Chyna) defeated Flash Funk (10:05) *Mankind defeated Rocky Maivia (8:46) *The Nation of Domination (Crush, Savio Vega & Faarooq) defeated Ahmed Johnson in a Gauntlet match (13:25) *Ken Shamrock defeated Vader in a No Holds Barred match (13:21) *The Undertaker © defeated "Stone Cold" Steve Austin to retain the IWF Championship (20:06) *Dark Match: Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal) defeated Owen Heart and The British Bulldog © by disqualification in a IWF Tag Team Championship Match (5:00) Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *In Your House DVD release External links